


Earth Flight Gothic: Cairnstone Cave

by Aphidly



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Death referenced, Earth gothic, Flight gothic, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphidly/pseuds/Aphidly
Summary: You dont heed their warnings





	Earth Flight Gothic: Cairnstone Cave

The quiet and invisible. Dusty eyes that always see, but are never seen. They hear but go always unheard. They watch as you enter the cavern.

Cairnstone’s entrance is riddled with warnings. They worry you cannot read, their mournful wails shake the ground as the pale tears streaking clean lines down their dusty faces. They know what they will have to do if you enter.

Still you do not see them in their warning. The Dragonhome is known for its quakes isn’t it? Rumbles of powerful earthen magic break the ground near the edge of the sea.

It is dangerous for their own people, but you an outsider? There is no chance for you once you make it past the lips of the cave, you were dead when you ignored the etching of native word.

Brown eyes fade to the black of skull caverns. Their wails continue, but now you begin to hear them. Not for what they are, but for the rattle of ancient bones, of dragons who came long before you. Long before your kind even walked the face of this world.

The lamp held firmly on your claws flickers. Something moves, and something scrapes on the ground. The light falls from your hands, as you stare in horror.

You can see them now.


End file.
